1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for calibrating a caloric medium. For example, this document provides caloric calibration devices and methods for using caloric calibration devices to calibrate stimuli (e.g., a water or air medium) that can be used for a vestibular caloric test.
2. Background Information
The vestibular caloric test or caloric nystagmus test (e.g., a bilateral bithermal caloric nystagmus test or a monothermal caloric nystagmus test) is a test of the vestibulo-ocular reflex that generally involves measuring eye movements while irrigating cold or warm water or air into the external auditory canal. The test is commonly used by physicians, audiologists, and other trained professionals to validate a diagnosis of asymmetric function in the peripheral vestibular system.